


Enough

by himawri45 (kotaka_kun)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha!Bucky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Steve, Omegaverse, just a short little thing to avoid thinking about iw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotaka_kun/pseuds/himawri45
Summary: Bucky had been over the moon when Steve had told him that they were expecting. They’d been afraid that even after everything they’d gone through and all the effort that had gone into their recovery to get them both to this point of being mentally and physically in a place to have a family, that the things HYDRA had done to Bucky would have left him sterile. It had taken a while, but eventually it had happened for them, and though Steve found himself less enthusiastic with all the morning sickness and fatigue, he wouldn’t have had it any other way. Especially with how doting Bucky was now, it was endearing, really.





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> //Fluffy prompt to try and counteract the pain of infinity war//
> 
> cross-posted on [this blog](http://ohmyomegasteveandalphabucky.tumblr.com)

He isn’t sure what pulls him out of his sleep at first, so Steve does his best to just lie still and will himself back to sleep. With how restless the pup is getting these days, a full night of rest is a hard thing to come by these days, so he’s desperate to get as much sleep as he can. 

But then he realizes there’s someone talking, a low, soft, warm voice, too quiet and too distant to be talking to him. He immediately recognizes it at Bucky’s voice, and it’s Bucky’s hand that comes to rest gently on the curve of his belly, caressing it like it’s the most precious thing on Earth. He supposes it is to him, Steve things sleepily to himself. 

Bucky had been over the moon when Steve had told him that they were expecting. They’d been afraid that even after everything they’d gone through and all the effort that had gone into their recovery to get them both to this point of being mentally and physically in a place to have a family, that the things HYDRA had done to Bucky would have left him sterile. It had taken a while, but eventually it had happened for them, and though Steve found himself less enthusiastic with all the morning sickness and fatigue, he wouldn’t have had it any other way. Especially with how doting Bucky was now, it was endearing, really. 

And as if a testament to that, here he was, his mate scooted down the bed so he could talk to their pup while Steve was supposedly unaware. From what Steve could make out, it seemed like Bucky had been talking with the little one for quite some time. 

“-And I know I said I was gonna give it my all for you, but sometimes I can’t help but worry that it ain’t gonna be enough. I’m still not who I want to be, and there are days that I have to remind myself that I  _ am _ worthy of having someone as... as amazingly compassionate and brave and patient and loving as Stevie, and it’s- it’s hard. Y’know? I want to be better, and he tells me I’m enough just as I am, but it never feels like it’s enough. I know I’m not the brainwashed monster they made me out to be, but I also know I’ll never be the same. And I’m still struggling to like, come to terms with that, I guess. I want to give you my all, kid, I really do. You already mean the world to me, and I haven’t even met you yet, but... I promise you I’m gonna do my damndest to raise you right. To do right by you and Stevie.” 

He’s silent for several long moments, and Steve debates saying something to make Bucky aware that he’s conscious now, because it feels like he’s intruding on a very intimate moment. Because while it is his belly Bucky’s technically speaking to, it’s obvious that what he’s saying is really only meant for their pup’s ears. Steve had only known to an extent how much Bucky struggled with, and how much he was still struggling with. He was always as supportive as he could be, and he knew that Bucky was reluctant to show his vulnerable side to Steve, because he wanted to be strong, wanted to always protect Steve, no matter how many times Steve told him that he didn’t really need protecting. 

“Y’know, I asked Sarah once why she let me hang around Stevie,” Bucky went on, surprising Steve, his voice even quieter now, “‘Cause back in those days it was indecent, y’know, for an Omega and an Alpha to be together so much if they weren’t officially bonded or nothing.” Steve had never heard this before, never from Bucky and certainly never from his ma. “And y’wanna know what she said? She said it was because I made her son happy, and she didn’t care much what anyone else mighta thought, as long as Steve was happy. Said she knew I’d keep him safe, keep an eye on him when she couldn’t. I promised her then and there that I would do everything I could to keep him that way, happy and safe, and I’m still trying. And I’m gonna do the same for you. Gonna do everything I can to keep you happy and safe. I swear it. I swear I’m gonna do my best to be a dad that’s deserving of you and your mom.”

“Buck,” his voice was wrecked, moved beyond words at this confession, “Bucky,” He shifted so he could look down at Bucky, eyes glistening with tears. 

His mate jerked back in surprise, his startled gaze meeting Steve’s almost sheepishly. 

“Sorry, I didn’t know you were-”

“C’mere, Buck.” Steve cut him off, sniffling, tugging on Bucky’s arm to get him in a place easier to hug. The Alpha let Steve pull him close, bury his face in his chest, and get in a few ragged breaths. He knew Bucky wouldn’t easily accept Steve’s declaration of him being worthy, of him being more than enough, more than Steve could ever ask for, so once he found his voice again, he put all his feeling into his voice, and murmured a quiet, “I love you.” 

“I love you too, doll.” And the smile on Bucky’s face told him that he understood. 

**Author's Note:**

> come keep me company on [tumblr](http://kotaka-kun.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
